The known devices for controlling decoder extension cards (CI type cards—Common Interface Specification for Conditional Access and other Digital Video Broadcasting Decoder Application) or universal extension cards (cards of PCMCIA—Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) are equipped with a card reader having a slot (pocket), which is linked to the processor and the control circuit.